


Montañas de Chocolate

by Lau_Rqlxsrg



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lau_Rqlxsrg/pseuds/Lau_Rqlxsrg
Summary: | Raquel Murillo y Sergio Marquina. Una tarde cualquiera en su nueva vida en Palawan |





	Montañas de Chocolate

** _Playa Nagtabon, Puerto Princesa, Palawan._ **

** _Islas Filipinas._ **

** _397 días antes de la Hora Cero._ **

Sergio abrió los ojos y se encontró a sí mismo en el sofá, solo, tumbado de costado.

El ruido de las olas del mar que entraba por los ventanales rompía en la orilla con suavidad, pero el viento soplaba con fuerza y rebotaba en los cristales. La playa Nagtabon estaba desierta a aquellas horas del atardecer. Los barcos pesqueros ya se habían retirado y las hojas de los árboles formaban grandes sombras sobre la arena.

El reloj marcaba las ocho de la tarde, así que se puso su camisa blanca, se levantó y se desperezó con rigidez. No acostumbraba a dormir siesta, pero las noches sin pegar ojo pensando en Andrés todavía eran algo que no había conseguido superar. Y el cansancio se hacía notable. Se colocó sus gafas, y, junto con su taza de café, caminó hasta la terraza, amplia y diáfana, y apoyó sus codos sobre la valla de madera.

A lo lejos, con la única compañía de los destellos dorados del Sol, pudo verla al instante. Mojando tímidamente sus pies en la orilla del mar, con un vestido blanco de motivos florales bordados que le daban un aspecto tierno y angelical. Allí estaba ella.

Sergio suspiró profundamente y sintió un cosquilleo inevitable en el estómago que le hizo cerrar los ojos.

“Allí estaba ella”, se repetía a sí mismo. Raquel Murillo.

La mujer que caminaba a lo lejos y cuyos cabellos rubios ondeaban por la fuerza del viento ya no era solo un sueño, un anhelo, una alucinación. Realmente estaba allí con él. Después de tanto y después de todo. Estaban juntos.

A Sergio le gustaba mirarla sin que ella se diera cuenta, observar cómo caminaba sobre la arena húmeda del atardecer, cómo se limpiaba las manos llenas de harina sobre los pantalones mientras cocinaban en el viejo barco, cómo arrugaba la frente cuando bebía cerveza fría a morro de la botella, cómo enredaba las sábanas entre sus piernas a la hora de dormir, cómo tarareaba canciones sin pudor en la bañera.

Se había vuelto totalmente adicto a su olor, su piel, sus ojos, su boca, su voz, sus gestos. A ella, toda entera.

Y, a veces, cuando la veía de lejos, parecía como una ilusión. Como un espejismo. Como si aquella mujer sólo existiera en su mente y cuando volviese a parpadear tan sólo fuese un sueño esfumado. Tal y como sucedió durante el año en el que estuvo esperándola cada día en aquella isla, pasando la mayoría del tiempo solo, inmerso en sus pensamientos y vacíos emocionales. Sergio podía recordar a la perfección el agujero que sentía su alma el día en el que consiguieron la libertad. En aquel náutico que flotaba en aguas internacionales, el viento frío que soplaba fuerte y le helaba los huesos no era capaz de enfriar lo que sucedía en su interior: porque, aunque todos gritaban de alegría ante la victoria del robo más grande de la Historia, El Profesor miraba al horizonte y ardía por dentro. Sentía que su corazón se quemaba, que todo él estaba hecho cenizas. Porque el robo a la Fábrica Nacional de Moneda y Timbre se había convertido por fin en una realidad, pero le había costado perder a dos personas a las que amaba profundamente: su hermano Andrés y la inspectora Murillo.

Dejó la taza de café a medio terminar en una de las mesitas de bambú que decoraban la terraza y bajó los escalones despacio, sin dejar de mirarla, como atraído por una fuerza inexplicable que le obligaba a acercarse a ella en ese mismo instante sin poder parpadear.

Raquel estaba tan ensimismada mirando cómo la sal del mar dibujaba líneas blanquecinas en sus pies, que, cuando sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura y un aliento cálido respirando en su cuello, se sobresaltó.

\- ¡Ah, Sergio!

Los ojos de ella se encontraron con los de él, que la miraba con una tierna sonrisa y ojos de hombre enamorado. Raquel empezó a reír jaleosamente y a mover ligeramente sus caderas para huir de esos dedos que la rodeaban y le hacían cosquillas delicadas. Sin embargo, una parte de ella echó de menos aquellas manos inmediatamente después de que estas mismas se apartaron de su cuerpo.

\- Pensaba que estabas durmiendo _ continuó ella.

\- Sí, bueno, me he despertado hace un rato… _ susurró, acercando su cuerpo al de ella y cambiando ligeramente el tono de su voz _ pero debo confesar que me he quedado unos diez minutos observándola embelesado desde el balcón, inspectora.

Ella alzó las cejas y le miró la boca, hipnotizada por aquellos carnosos labios que pronunciaban palabras que le removían por dentro y le transportaban a tiempos pasados.

\- Ah, ¿sí? Vaya, Profesor… Ya veo que usted sigue siendo tan observador como siempre _ susurró ella, manteniendo el mismo tono juguetón que había empezado él en una especie de duelo seductor al que estaban más que acostumbrados y del cual no se aburrían todavía desde que se habían conocido.

Él soltó una risa aspirada y miró hacia otro lado.

\- Bueno, en realidad sólo soy observador con las cosas que me interesan mucho… _ confesó, volviendo a fijar sus ojos en ella_. Mucho, mucho.

\- ¿Así que yo le intereso… mucho?

\- ¿Usted qué cree, inspectora?

Raquel sonrió achinando los ojos, ladeando su cabeza en dirección al mar. Luego levantó la mirada hacia la isleta más cercana, cubierta de rocas y vegetación, que dividía el océano en dos mitades casi simétricas. Permaneció unos segundos en silencio, prestando atención al paraíso que la rodeaba.

De pronto, su rostro se tornó serio y, por un momento, Sergio se preguntó si el juego de hablarse todavía como “profesor/inspectora” había dejado de ser un fetiche sexual para convertirse en una forma de remover el pasado de Raquel y hacerle daño. Y se preocupó.

Pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

\- Lo que creo… Lo que creo es que este lugar es precioso, Sergio. Y me siento muy afortunada de vivir aquí contigo.

Los ojos de Raquel se alejaron del agua del mar y volvieron a unirse a los de él, que ahora la miraban con ternura y cierta sorpresa ante su respuesta. Su timidez verbal y su evidente torpeza emocional se lo impedían, pero Sergio deseaba gritarle que el afortunado era él. ¡El afortunado era él, joder!

“Soy un hombre con suerte” solía decirse a sí mismo. Qué ingenuo. Qué podía saber Sergio Marquina sobre tener suerte hasta que conoció a Raquel. Y todavía, pese a las muestras de felicidad que ella mostraba debido a su gran cambio vital, él se sentía poco merecedor de su amor. Porque no podía olvidar lo que supuso el robo a la Fábrica Nacional de Moneda y Timbre para ella.

La distancia entre los dos se acortó y sus miradas se sostuvieron mutuamente, como si de sus ojos salieran hilos inquebrantables.

\- Yo también estoy feliz de que estés aquí, Raquel _ terminó por decir él, también en tono más serio y con la voz ligeramente quebrada, dejando atrás el juego “inspectora/profesor”, abrumado por la explosión de emociones y recuerdos que habían empezado a surgir en su corazón en apenas unos segundos.

Ella dirigió su atención a los labios del hombre que le estaba hablando y él se quedó quieto, esperando el sutil movimiento que haría Raquel para poder besarla apasionadamente. Sin embargo, sus labios tomaron la forma de una sonrisa cuando ella empezó a reír y giró su cabeza hacia un lado, apoyándose en su hombro, dejándole con la miel en los labios y haciéndole con ternura una cobra en toda regla.

Sergio comenzó a reír desconcertado, siendo consciente de que Raquel Murillo conseguía lo que ninguna mujer había logrado aún en sus 40 años de vida: seducirle con total ingenuidad.

\- Eh…

\- ¿Sabes qué pasa…? _ exclamó Raquel al mismo tiempo que ocultaba sigilosamente su rostro en la camisa de él, con tono divertido.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que llevo aquí más de dos semanas y todo me resulta desconocido aún.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Ella alzó la mirada y la fijó en los ojos negros que se escondían detrás de las gafas, con los ojos iluminados y vidriosos.

\- Enséñame la isla.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Ahora?

\- Sí.

Sergio esbozó una suave sonrisa al percatarse de que estaba hablando totalmente en serio.

\- Es tarde, Raquel. En menos de una hora ya habrá anochecido.

Ella bajó su mirada y comenzó a juguetear con los botones de su camisa.

\- Sergio, este es mi nuevo hogar ahora…_ susurró con suavidad, mientras subía su mirada a la par que sus dedos, que ahora acariciaban su barba_ Quiero conocerlo, quiero sentir que ya formo parte de esto.

Sergio tragó saliva y soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones durante varios segundos sin darse cuenta. Escuchar de la boca de Raquel “mi nuevo hogar” le había dejado sin aliento. La mujer de la que estaba profundamente enamorado acababa de decirle mirándole a los ojos que aquella isla era ahora su nuevo hogar.

Frunció el ceño suavemente, carraspeando ligeramente para recuperar su voz.

\- Ven, te voy enseñar algo _ dijo, cogiéndola de la mano.

Ella sonrió con dulzura, y apretó fuertemente su mano con la de él, jurándose a sí misma que no le importaría ir al fin del mundo si sus dedos estaban siempre entrelazados a los suyos.

Anduvieron hacia el oeste de la isla durante varios minutos sin separar sus manos ni sus cuerpos, acercándose más aún a la orilla, oyendo el sonido de los pájaros autóctonos que ya comenzaban a resguardarse en sus nidos.

Tras un breve paseo, Sergio paró en seco y atrajo el brazo de Raquel hasta la orilla, cerca de una pequeña bahía.

\- Mira, ¿ves esas rocas marrones a lo lejos?

Ella asintió, siguiendo con los ojos lo que Sergio señalaba con su dedo.

\- Aquí se las conoce como “montañas de chocolate” _ continuó él.

Ella sonrió, ligeramente excitada, escuchándole con curiosidad y atención. Para Raquel, Sergio era evidentemente un hombre atractivo, pero cuando tenía la oportunidad de escucharle explicando algo que ella no había oído nunca antes, sentía que derrochaba toneladas de sensualidad. Y no podía evitar que sus hormonas femeninas se pusieran en estado de ebullición.

Él siguió hablando con calma, pausado, gesticulando de esa forma tan característica, sin apartar la vista de las rocas.

\- Existe una leyenda en la mitología filipina que cuenta que un gigante llamado Arogo se enamoró perdidamente de Aloya, una mortal. Él nunca había conocido a alguien como ella. El amor que se tenían mutuamente era uno de esos intensos, que ocurren tan rápido que no lo puedes evitar. Pero un día, Aloya desapareció y no volvieron a encontrarse.

Ella le miró apreciablemente triste y él le devolvió la mirada, ambos sabiendo exactamente por qué.

Sergio regresó su atención hacia el paisaje, como si fuera incapaz de narrar la historia mirándola a ella.

\- La leyenda dice que Arogo, en medio de su dolor y miseria, lloró insaciablemente durante días y noches. Y, finalmente, cuando sus lágrimas se secaron, las rocas se formaron sobre la superficie del mar, dando lugar a las montañas de chocolate.

Los dos se quedaron en un profundo silencio que les envolvió durante largos segundos. Aquella leyenda albergaba más verdad que fantasía. Iba más allá de una historia mitológica: era un testimonio. Era la manera que había tenido Sergio de confesar lo que había significado para él estar más de un año sintiendo que jamás volvería a verla.

\- Raquel… Yo me he pasado horas mirando a estas rocas durante meses. _ exclamó, rompiendo el silencio repentinamente, sin apartar su mirada del mar. En su voz se podía percibir cierto dolor y cierta ira, como si estuviera enfadado consigo mismo _ Acordándome de ti, echándote de menos. Cada día, cada día.

Ella suspiró y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. No sabía qué decir, qué responder. Sergio era un buen hombre, pero no acostumbraba a mostrar sus sentimientos con facilidad. Se fijó en su mandíbula: tensa y rígida, como si llevara mucho tiempo encerrando palabras que empujaban deseosas de poder ser pronunciadas.

Posó su mano en su mejilla, acariciando suavemente los vellos de su barba mientras le miraba con complicidad. Quería dejarle hablar.

\- El afortunado de que estés aquí soy yo, Raquel. Siempre he sido yo.

Sin embargo, Raquel se contradijo inmediatamente, porque no le permitió seguir hablando. De su vientre nació un impulso irremediable que la empujó a abalanzarse contra él y besarle, con todo el amor con el que una mujer puede besar a un hombre.

De repente, y en un divertido acto de venganza por el beso de antes que le fue robado, Sergio sostuvo en sus brazos a Raquel mientras ella le besaba y saltó al mar, sorprendiéndola.

Comenzaron a reír sin pudor, y cuando salieron a la superficie, las carcajadas resonaron con más fuerza. Raquel no pudo evitar sentir cosquillas en su estómago: ella era la acostumbrada a bañarse vestida en el mar, algo que solía hacer desde sus años de juventud, cuando celebraba las noches de San Juan en el viejo pueblo costero de su familia. Sin embargo, para Sergio era algo totalmente nuevo, quizá ligeramente incómodo para alguien que acostumbraba a ser tan milimetrado y rutinario en los aspectos de su vida. Pero ahí estaba. Declarándose, abriéndose en canal, mostrando sus emociones; y ahora también bañándose vestido en el mar.

Ella le sujetó el rostro con las dos manos, sin poder parar de reír, mientras él seguía desconcertado al tener las gafas llenas de agua y un flequillo mojado que le tapaba la visión casi al completo. Aquella escena no podía ser más divertida, más espontánea, más juvenil. Raquel acercó el rostro de él a sus labios, apartando delicadamente los cabellos oscuros de sus ojos y, mirándole a través de las gafas empañadas, acercó su boca para besarle con fuerza.

Sus labios se deseaban intensamente y en su estómago comenzó a nacer un calor que poco a poco bajaba hacia otros rincones. Posó su mano en el pelo oscuro de él, acercándolo todavía más a su boca, permitiendo que su lengua viajase con toda la curiosidad que necesitara. Sergio abrió la boca para coger aliento, y posó con rapidez su mano en los glúteos de ella, acercando sus cuerpos aún más. Las telas de su ropa flotaban con ellos en el agua, haciendo que los movimientos de sus labios y sus cuerpos se agilizaran. Ella abrió las piernas y encajó su cadera con la de él, dejándole entrar. Enseguida fue capaz de notar como algo en él comenzaba a endurecerse.

Ella sonrió con picardía y se dejó caer, frotándose con su erección, moviendo su cuerpo a un ritmo más lento.

\- Al final tenías razón, creo que se nos ha hecho un poco tarde para ver la isla, ¿no crees?

Sergio chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a reír echando la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras sus dedos caminaban despacio por el interior del vestido de Raquel.

\- Tenga paciencia, inspectora… Tenemos toda la vida.

Ella sonrió y volvió a besarle, mientras ambos se encargaban de explorar con los dedos la ropa interior del otro. Tenían toda una vida para recorrer aquella isla a pie. Tenían toda una vida para explorar sus cuerpos en el mar. Tenían toda una vida para amarse como sólo ellos dos sabían. Pero había tanto deseo, tanta complicidad, tanta atracción, que nada les apetecía más en aquel momento que sentirse cerca el uno del otro. 

Así que, en el instante en el que Sergio se introdujo dentro de ella, ambos estallaron de placer.

Las embestidas acompañaron el ritmo de las olas que rompían en la orilla. Sergio miró a los ojos de Raquel, que brillaban con un deseo ardiente, y apretó sus dedos en su espalda, sintiendo su pelo rubio mojado pegado a su piel dorada por el Sol que ya comenzaba a esconderse. La humedad de sus cuerpos empapados se mezclaba con el calor de sus vientres, dando lugar a una temperatura que les hacía sentir que estaban en el paraíso.

La isla se teñía de naranja y morado, y en la soledad de aquella playa que ahora también era un hogar, se permitieron gemir sin pudor mientras hacían el amor apasionadamente, componiendo una melodía que sólo ellos sabían cómo bailar.

**Author's Note:**

> Queridas amigas del fandom, ¿qué tal? <3 Este es un one-shot Serquel que llevaba mucho tiempo dando vueltas en mi cabeza, desde que vi por primera vez la escena de los flashbacks en Palawan en el capítulo 8 de la Parte 3.  
No estoy acostumbrada a escribir fics, pero me apetecía compartirlo con todas vosotras. Podéis encontrarme en Twitter (@Rqlxsrg).  
Os mando mucho amor, gracias por leerme.  
P.D. La leyenda de "Arogo y Aloya" es real, al igual que las Montañas de Chocolate. Por si os da curiosidad, podéis encontrar más información en internet.


End file.
